


[Podfic] One With All Other Elements

by MistMarauder



Series: Melt the Elements 'Verse (Podfics) [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: A collection of one-shots set during the Seven's post-battle recovery at Rose Creek.
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks, Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Series: Melt the Elements 'Verse (Podfics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] One With All Other Elements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One With All Other Elements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267925) by [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress). 



> For Liggy whose enthusiasm is fucking contagious. Y'all, she's so funny. Like legit her comments just make me want to record more podfics for her.
> 
> And Hazel_Athena because she's my boo and is having a shit week even though it's only Monday. RIP.

****

**One With All Other Elements by liggytheauthoress**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{50:33, 116.24 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c5b5xc28tumn35z/Liggytheauthoress%20-%20One%20With%20All%20Other%20Elements.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l7utabeajq6nvs4/Liggytheauthoress+-+One+With+All+Other+Elements.mp3/file)


End file.
